Breaking
by DreamStories999
Summary: Sequel to Broken Hearts. The gang is older around 18-19 years. They re all in high school and they re soon graduating. What will happen now when they re older? Will something change?
1. Chapter 1

**Autors Note: Hi again guys! I´m back :) . If you´re new I suggested you read the first part of the story, Broken Hearts because this is the second part. They are older now, in part one the were like 14 and now they´re like 18-19. This will contain a lot of drama so be ready for that :) . This is one of my favorite part I think, it will contain a lot of Lucaya for Lucaya lovers :) . Sorry Rucas shippers but, I will make a part three so stay tuned. Enjoy part two!**

* * *

Rileys POV:

I hear a knock on my window and I turn around from my dresser to see who it is. Lucas. I smile widly towards him and my fingers touch the berlock I got from him. I open the window and sit down, he sits beside me.

\- Hi Lucas!  
\- Yeah... Hey...

He seem distant in a way but I don´t know how to describe it.

\- What´s wrong?  
\- Oh! Uh, nothing. You ready to go?  
\- Uh, yeah sure... Let´s go.

I see him open his mouth a little bit but then he seem to change his mind and close it again. I hesitate a little before I go up and turn around to look at him. He´s still sitting down and he refuse to look me in the eyes. I wonder what´s wrong and why he dosn´t want to talk about it. After a few minutes he get´s up and just walks out from my room. While I follow I wonder why he´s ignoring my all of the sudden. I say bye to mom, dad´s alredy at the school. Then me and Lucas take the subway to school. The subway ride is quiet, I don´t know what to say and Lucas dosn´t seem to want to talk. When we get to school I see Maya, shee´s waiting for us. She looks a little uncomfortable when she see´s Lucas but I shake it off.

\- Hey peaches!  
\- Honey. She says warmly.

Lucas ignores both of us and just walks in. I stare at his back confused. What´s up with him? I shake my head.

\- What´s wrong honey?  
\- I´m just wondering what´s wrong with Lucas... He´s been acting weird...  
\- Oh, eh, I´m... I´m sure it´s nothing.

Maya looks once aain uncomfortable when Lucas name comes up. We walk in togheter and the feeling is there all day.

* * *

Mayas POV:

I stare at the blank papers in front of me. I´ve never written in a diary, but I wanted something to tell all of my secrets to. I hesitate a little when I lower my pencil and starts to write:

 _Dear Diary_

 _I´ve never written in a diary before so this feels a little weird but I´m sure I get used to it since I can´t tell Riley this. It´s horrible, I´m a horrible person. But, before I tell you, I´m gonna tell you some things about me. Well, my name is Maya Hart, I´m eighteen years old. I´m blond and I have blue eyes. My best friends name is Riley ( bet you alredy figured that out :) ) She´s my sunshine, she stops me from doing stupid things, I mean I alredy do stupid things, but not to stupid. Anyway, My other friend is Farkle ( yes Farkle ) He´s a genius, and wants to take over the world. My other friend is **Lucas Friar** or Huckelberry as I call him. He´s Riley´s boyfriend. It´s not so much to write about. Oh right! I was gonna tell you why I´m a horrible friend. I..._

* * *

 **Autors Note: Oh cliffhanger! Tell me what you think Maya has done! And why is Lucas acting so weird? Sorry that it was so short! The first chapter is always hard to make long! :) Love you!**


	2. Clues?

**Autors Note: So guys, I´m gonna leave small clues for uoy if you want to guess what Maya has done, I will not give it all away, it´s not that fun :) .**

* * *

 _Previous on Breaking:_

 _\- Hi Lucas!_  
 _\- Yeah... Hey..._

 _He seem distant in a way but I don´t know how to describe it._

 _\- What´s wrong?_  
 _\- Oh! Uh, nothing. You ready to go?_  
 _\- Uh, yeah sure... Let´s go._

 _I see him open his mouth a little bit but then he seem to change his mind and close it again._

 _When we get to school I see Maya, shee´s waiting for us. She looks a little uncomfortable when she see´s Lucas but I shake it off._

 _\- Hey peaches!_  
 _\- Honey. She says warmly._

 _Lucas ignores both of us and just walks in. I stare at his back confused. What´s up with him? I shake my head._

 _\- What´s wrong honey?_  
 _\- I´m just wondering what´s wrong with Lucas... He´s been acting weird..._  
 _\- Oh, eh, I´m... I´m sure it´s nothing._

 _Maya looks once aain uncomfortable when Lucas name comes up. We walk in togheter and the feeling is there all day._

 _Dear Diary_

 _I´ve never written in a diary before so this feels a little weird but I´m sure I get used to it since I can´t tell Riley this. It´s horrible, I´m a horrible person._

My other friend is **Lucas Friar** or Huckelberry as I call him. He´s Riley´s boyfriend. It´s not so much to write about. Oh right! I was gonna tell you why I´m a horrible friend. I...

* * *

Lucas POV:

I feel bad for ignoring Riley but I can´t face her right now, I feel horrible. I take a deep breath and open my locker. Suddenly I hand grip my waist and drags me into a closet. Maya.

\- What the hell are you doing!?  
\- I need to talk.  
\- We agreed not to talk about it!

I turn around to get the hell out of here. But Maya grips my hand. I stop but don´t turn around.

\- But it´s killing me Lucas!  
\- Yeah? Well, good for you. But I have a girlfriend!  
\- Riley´s suspecting something! She blurts out.

My whole body freeze. I slowly turn around.

\- You´re lying!  
\- I´m not. She saw how uncomfortable I looked when I saw you, and she told me you´ve been acting weird!

I had been acting weird but I have an reason, it feels like Riley can sense what I´ve done and I´m scared of losing her. I take a deep breathe and try to calm myself down. It´s simple, all I have to do is act like normal, in front of Riley. Talk with her, kiss her and hug her. Maybe I was a little bit too cold this morning. Oh, god! It´s only been a day and I alredy can´t handle it!

\- What are we gonna do? She asks with an small voice.  
\- We´re gonna act normal in front of Riley.  
\- But we can´t...  
\- We have to act like normal, we can´t avoid each other! Riley will suspect us. I interrupt her.  
\- O-Okay, I´ll try... I´ll guess.  
\- Good, can I leave now?  
\- Yeah, I guess you can.

I turn around and open the door and get out. I look around to see if Riley is around. I see her at her locker, alone. I walk up behind her and embrace her in a hug. At first she´s tensed but then she realx. She turns around and faces me. I kiss her softly, trying not to screw up. She wraps her arms around my neck kiss back. We kiss a few more minutes, before she pulls back.

\- Hey.  
\- Hi!  
\- Hey.

She smiles softly, a littler unsure but it´s a smile. I kiss her again and then take her hand in mine.

\- You ready to go the leasson?  
\- Of course.

She puts her head on my shoulder as we walk to the classroom and I smile to myself. I´ve really missed her.

* * *

 **Autors Note: So this was a short chapter. Do you have any clues of what Maya has done yet?**


	3. Party

**Autors Note: Hello guys! I´ve got one guess on what Maya did, I will not reveal it yet but I may leave some more clues. I think I´m gonna tell you in chapter five! So stay tuned and please tell me until chapter five what you think Maya has done! Love you! :)**

* * *

 _Previous on Breaking:_

 _\- What the hell are you doing!?_  
 _\- I need to talk._  
 _\- We agreed not to talk about it!_

 _I turn around to get the hell out of here. But Maya grips my hand. I stop but don´t turn around._

 _\- But it´s killing me Lucas!_  
 _\- Yeah? Well, good for you. But I have a girlfriend!_  
 _\- Riley´s suspecting something! She blurts out._

 _\- We´re gonna act normal in front of Riley._  
 _\- But we can´t..._  
 _\- We have to act like normal, we can´t avoid each other! Riley will suspect us. I interrupt her._  
 _\- O-Okay, I´ll try... I´ll guess._  
 _\- Good, can I leave now?_  
 _\- Yeah, I guess you can._

 _\- You ready to go the leasson?_  
 _\- Of course._

 _She puts her head on my shoulder as we walk to the classroom and I smile to myself. I´ve really missed her._

* * *

Rileys POV:

I stand with Lucas in the hall, we´re watching a guy hand students an envelope. And I wonder if I will get one. I smile to myself when I remember that day in seventh grade when there was an cool guy giving students enevlopes just like this guy. And I remember that I told Maya that whe would get invited and that she would marry an cool and handsome guy and I wouldn´t get married. Suddenly Lucas takes an envelope and the guy turns to me, he hesitate a little but then he hands me an envelope too. I jump up and down in joy, I may be eighteen but some things never change. Lucas kiss me and we start walking to our class. We have history with my dad.

\- Good day kids. My dad starts the leasson.  
\- Good day. We all say in unsion.  
\- Okay, so todays assigment is Forgiveness.

The whole class sights even I, but I sight more because I have nobody to forgive. I turn to Maya, she looks alittle sick and dosn´t look at me.

 _Riley: Maya did you got invited to the party?  
_ _Maya: Yes.  
_ _Riley: Do you want to shop with me after school?_

Instead of anwsering with the phone Maya finally looks at me and nods. I smile and she returns it. The class is over before I now it and the school is finally over. I open the envelope to see when the party is.

 ** _Party invitation to Riley Matthews_**

 _You have been invited to Alicias party_

 _The party starts nine a clock 9/6_

 _Please note that the party will contain alcohol._

 _Hope that you could come!_

 _Love Alicia_

I take a break to remeber what date it is and when I do I gasp. It´s today! I hurry to find Maya, she´s at her locker. I grab her arm and drag her out from school to have time to catch the subway train. Maya seems to know why I´m stressed out and let me drag her. When we get on the train I´ll let out a breath. Right now it´s only two a clock so we got time. We shop until it´s six a clock by then we bought ourselfs a dress and matching higheels. We get home to me and I tell my mom and dad that I´m gonna go to a party with Maya. They hust nod and tell me to be careful. I walk to my room with Maya. She jumps in the shower first and while she´s showering I pick up our stuff from the bags and put on my bed. When Maya is done, I take a shower. Then we get dressed and we do each others hair.

* * *

Mayas POV:

When we get to the party it´s alredy crowded, we make ourselfs in and I alredy feel hot. It´s people everywhere, I whisper to Riley that I will head to the bar and she just nods. Then Lucas takes her to an more comfortable place for her. I get to the bar and order an margerita. When I´ve been drinking for awhile, I suddenly realize Lucas is here besides me.

\- Where´s Riley?  
\- I lost her.

We´re both drunk but I think I´m more drunk than him. We drink some more and talk.

* * *

Rileys POV:

I lost Lucas not to soon after he brought me to an less crowded place. I´ve been looking for then for awhile. Then I feel like I need to go on the bathroom so I head up and see a lot of doors. I test my way further. I´m praying that its´a bathroom when I´m standing outside the third door. When I open the door I see...

* * *

 **Autors Note: Oh cliffhanger! Comment what you think Riley is seeing! And you still have some time if you want to guess about what Maya has done! Love you guys! And thanks for the followers and the favourites it means a lot to me!**


	4. Ice cream and tears

**Autors Note: Soo guys, for you who wonder what I´m doing, with this Rucas and Joshaya thing. Lucas and Maya did something (I will not tell you what right now) and it will hurt Riley,but keep in mind that Riley is strong, stronger than you may think and she and Rucas will survive this. Lucas is still in love with Riley and they will make it. But part two and half of part three will be Lucaya. And it´s not because I ship them, I ship them in friendship way, I don´t think they will last as a couple (just my opinion). And you will see that I will write about that in the story. I´m sorry if it´s not what you expected but it will be Rucas and Joshaya, I promise you that.**

* * *

 _Previous on Breaking:_

 _I stand with Lucas in the hall, we´re watching a guy hand students an envelope. And I wonder if I will get one. I smile to myself when I remember that day in seventh grade when there was an cool guy giving students enevlopes just like this guy. And I remember that I told Maya that whe would get invited and that she would marry an cool and handsome guy and I wouldn´t get married. Suddenly Lucas takes an envelope and the guy turns to me, he hesitate a little but then he hands me an envelope too. I jump up and down in joy, I may be eighteen but some things never change._

 _You have been invited to Alicias party_

 _The party starts nine a clock 9/6_

 _Please note that the party will contain alcohol._

 _Hope that you could come!_

 _When we get to the party it´s alredy crowded, we make ourselfs in and I alredy feel hot. It´s people everywhere, I whisper to Riley that I will head to the bar and she just nods. Then Lucas takes her to an more comfortable place for her. I get to the bar and order an margerita. When I´ve been drinking for awhile, I suddenly realize Lucas is here besides me._

 _\- Where´s Riley?_  
 _\- I lost her._

 _We´re both drunk but I think I´m more drunk than him. We drink some more and talk._

 _I´m praying that its´a bathroom when I´m standing outside the third door. When I open the door I see..._

* * *

Rileys POV:

I gasp and can´t belivie my eyes, in the room is Lucas. But he´s not alone. He´s with Maya, and they are having sex. I look away with tears in my eyes. I can´t belivie them. They must have heard me because they turn around and look straight to me. I sniffle but try to act strong in front of them.

\- Sorry I interrupted you two. I say as I turn my heel and run out.

I run and run and run. Ignoring the calls from Maya and Lucas and just run. When I get home I lock my bay window and lay on the bed. I text Farkle.

 _Riley: Farkle! Something happend at the party!  
_ _Farkle: Riley are you okay?  
Riley: No, I caught Maya and Lucas having sex!_  
 _Farkle: Oh Riley I´m so sorry!_  
 _Riley: Yeah, me too._

Then I turn off my phone and fall into an dreamless sleep. When I wake up and turn on my phone, I see that I got 20 missing calls and 10 text messages from Lucas and 10 missing calls and 5 text messages from Maya. It´s Saturday and I have no idea what I´m gonna do. I don´t want to go out in puplic because I´m scared I´ll meet Lucas or Maya and I don´t have the energy to deal with them right now. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, then I think of Farkle and Zay. They might want to hang out with me. I text Farkle and ask him if he want´s to hang out with me. He texts a minute later and says that he´s coming over in a minute the same for Zay. I go downstairs to prepare with some sodas and some chips. My mom, dad and Auggie left twon to travel to Philadelpia last night so we have the entire house to ourselfs. I get dressed and put my hair in a messy bun. I then buzz Farkle and Zay in and nervously wait for them.

\- Riley! Farkle greets me.  
\- Sugar! How ya holding up?  
\- Farkle, Zay. I´m fine...I think...  
\- We´re both sorry Riley. Farkle says.  
\- It´s okay, let´s watch some movies.

We end up watching four movies before they head home, by then it´s almost seven. I order a pizza and I eat it in my bed. Then I end up eating ice cream while I´m crying in my bed. I cry myself to sleep that night.

* * *

Mayas POV:

I feel awful for sleeping with Lucas, how could I do that to Riley? I throw myself on to my bed and let my tears fall down. I´ve probably lost my best friend because of this. I wonder if Riley has told Josh, or if she´s gonna let me do that. I sob, I´m so stupid! I slept with my best friends boyfriend! I spin my friendship ring around, wonder if Riley has taken her ring off. I would understand her completly if she has. I get up from the bed and decide it´s time for me to try to save my friendship with Riley.


	5. Best friends?

**A/N: Hi! Sorry if the chapters is breaking you´re hearts, but don´t worry. They will work it out, I am a Rucas shipper and this is a Rucas and Joshaya fanfiction. Please reviwe on what you think, you´re comments motivates me to write. By the way thanks for all the comments, followers and favourites that I´ve got! You´re amazing! Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _Previous on Breaking:_

 _He´s with Maya, and they are having sex. I look away with tears in my eyes. I can´t belivie them. They must have heard me because they turn around and look straight to me. I sniffle but try to act strong in front of them._

 _\- Sorry I interrupted you two. I say as I turn my heel and run out._

 _I run and run and run. Ignoring the calls from Maya and Lucas and just run. When I get home I lock my bay window and lay on the bed. I text Farkle._

 _Riley: Farkle! Something happend at the party!  
Farkle: Riley are you okay?  
Riley: No, I caught Maya and Lucas having sex!_

 _Then I turn off my phone and fall into an dreamless sleep. When I wake up and turn on my phone, I see that I got 20 missing calls and 10 text messages from Lucas and 10 missing calls and 5 text messages from Maya. It´s Saturday and I have no idea what I´m gonna do. I don´t want to go out in puplic because I´m scared I´ll meet Lucas or Maya and I don´t have the energy to deal with them right now. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, then I think of Farkle and Zay._

 _\- Riley! Farkle greets me._  
 _\- Sugar! How ya holding up?_  
 _\- Farkle, Zay. I´m fine...I think..._  
 _\- We´re both sorry Riley. Farkle says._  
 _\- It´s okay, let´s watch some movies._

 _I cry myself to sleep that night._

 _I get up from the bed and decide it´s time for me to try to save my friendship with Riley._

* * *

Rileys POV:

I hear a knock on my window, but I ignore it, I don´t even have to look up to know who it is. Maya. I don´t want to talk to her. Maya continues to knock until I with an sight get´s up and open up the window.

\- What? I ask with an cold voice.  
\- Honey, I´m sorry. I really am.

I walk to my bed and sit down, Maya stays at the bay window. I turn my head away, so I don´t have to look at her.

\- If you were sorry you wouldn´t done it.  
\- It didn´t mean anything!  
\- You can´t keep saing that Maya!

She sits quiet for a while. I fiddle with my hands, wonder what will happen next.

\- Why can´t you forgive me? She asks with an small voice.  
\- I can´t because I know that it will happen again soon!  
\- No it wont!  
\- That´s what you said last time!

I look at her, but I quikly turn away .She looks so guilty and all I want to do right now is to walk over and hug her, tell her that everything will be okay. But then I remember what she did to me, and my heart breaks again.

\- I know I did, but I mean it this time.

My eyes widned, I can´t belivie what she just said. Didn´t she mean it last time? But she have to understand that I can´t forgive her, she slept with Lucas!

\- Please just forgive me, and we can move on. She beggs me.  
\- Maya you don´t understand!  
\- Then explain!  
\- You are number one everywhere, in school, here my mom and dad even see´s you as their daughter, even now when you got an own family you come to mine! And my mom still says you are an Amazon warrior and everything! And you are... Everything I want to be. Cool, sassy and beautiful. I never felt loved by boys. Cause you are... You. Beautiful and cool. And I´m dorky and goofy. When Lucas  
picked me I finally felt loved, he made me feel like I was loved... He made me feel like I was number one, for once...

I pause to catch my breath. I see Maya open her mouth to anwser me, but I raise my hand to stop her.

\- But... I wasn´t he´s first pick.

I see tears form in Mayas eyes, but I continue. Determined to make her understand.

\- You... You was he´s first pick. Despite our story he chosed you. That crushed me. But, I tried to act  
strong in front of you. Because I knew that he would feel guilty for picking you.  
\- Riles...  
\- No, it´s okay... You guys... You guys have chemistry, something me and Lucas never had.  
He picked you first by an reason Maya, and you know that. Whatever happend at the campfire,  
was strong.

I turn to Maya. Tears are streaming down her face. I´m not done, it hurt´s to say it. But I have to.

\- That´s why I wasn´t that surprised too find you two in bed.

She turns to face me, she looks terrible. I look down at my hands and starts playing with them again. It hurts me that I hurted Maya, but I needed to say that. And I hoped that she understood. I hear that Maya get´s up, and I assume that she left. But then I feel a pair of arms embrace me in a hug. I turn to face Maya.

\- I´m sorry honey. I never thought of it like that.  
\- Well now you know.

We cry in each others arms. I´m still heartbroken, but Maya is my best friend. And Lucas... Lucas is just a boy, right?

\- Are you truly sorry for what you did Maya? I ask and search in her eyes for an anwser.  
\- Of course I am honey.  
\- Are we friends again Maya?  
\- As long as you want too.  
\- Thank you Maya.

I rest my head on her shoulder. Then I think of something and my head shoots up.

\- Was it just one time?  
\- What?  
\- You heard me! Did you guys have sex more than once?!  
\- Uh, um... Of course not.  
\- You did! And I...  
\- Riley, honey... You have to belivie me when I say this... Okay?

I just nod, I´m overwhelmed by my feelings right now. They had sex more than once! Lucas cheated on me for a longer time. This breaks my heart even more.

\- It didn´t mean anything for me, you have to belivie me, I missed Josh and I still do. But I slept with Ranger Rick to forget about Josh, forget about that he wasn´t with me.  
\- Okay I belivie that you wouldn´t do anything to hurt me.

She hugs me and once again we start cry, but this time I feel even worse than I did before. I rest my head on her shoulder again.

\- I love you peaches.  
\- I love you too honey.  
\- That´s why it hurt´s to say this.  
\- Say what? Riles I thought we said everything and that we could move on.  
\- I can´t be around you or Lucas.  
\- Sure you can.  
\- No Maya, I can´t.  
\- Riles...  
\- I´m gonna break up with Lucas...  
\- Why?  
\- He hurted me Maya!  
\- He didn´t mean to!  
\- Maybe not, but I can´t.  
\- What are you trying to say Riley?  
\- That I´m moving to chicago...

* * *

 **Autors Note: Hi guys, soo do you think I´m updating too much? Or do you like it? I alredy wrote chapter five that´s why I could post it so fast. I also alredy written chapter seven and eight so if you want to I could post fast for awhile. Anyway thanks for reading! Love you, you´re amazing!**


	6. Enough

_Previous on Breaking:_

 _\- What? I ask with an cold voice._  
 _\- Honey, I´m sorry. I really am._

 _I walk to my bed and sit down, Maya stays at the bay window. I turn my head away, so I don´t have to look at her._

 _\- If you were sorry you wouldn´t done it._  
 _\- It didn´t mean anything!_  
 _\- You can´t keep saing that Maya!_

 _\- Please just forgive me, and we can move on. She beggs me._  
 _\- Maya you don´t understand!_  
 _\- Then explain!_  
 _\- You are number one everywhere, in school, here my mom and dad even see´s you as their daughter, even now when you got an own family you come to mine! And my mom still says you are an Amazon warrior and everything! And you are... Everything I want to be. Cool, sassy and beautiful. I never felt loved by boys. Cause you are... You. Beautiful and cool. And I´m dorky and goofy. When Lucas_  
 _picked me I finally felt loved, he made me feel like I was loved... He made me feel like I was number one, for once..._

 _I pause to catch my breath. I see Maya open her mouth to anwser me, but I raise my hand to stop her._

 _\- But... I wasn´t he´s first pick._

 _I see tears form in Mayas eyes, but I continue. Determined to make her understand._

 _\- You... You was he´s first pick. Despite our story he chosed you. That crushed me. But, I tried to act_  
 _strong in front of you. Because I knew that he would feel guilty for picking you._  
 _\- Riles..._  
 _\- No, it´s okay... You guys... You guys have chemistry, something me and Lucas never had._  
 _He picked you first by an reason Maya, and you know that. Whatever happend at the campfire,_  
 _was strong._

 _\- I´m sorry honey. I never thought of it like that._  
 _\- Well now you know._

 _We cry in each others arms. I´m still heartbroken, but Maya is my best friend. And Lucas... Lucas is just a boy, right?_

 _\- Are you truly sorry for what you did Maya? I ask and search in her eyes for an anwser._  
 _\- Of course I am honey._  
 _\- Are we friends again Maya?_  
 _\- As long as you want too._

 _\- Was it just one time?_  
 _\- What?_  
 _\- You heard me! Did you guys have sex more than once?!_  
 _\- Uh, um... Of course not._  
 _\- You did! And I..._  
 _\- Riley, honey... You have to belivie me when I say this... Okay?_

 _I just nod, I´m overwhelmed by my feelings right now. They had sex more than once! Lucas cheated on me for a longer time. This breaks my heart even more._

 _\- It didn´t mean anything for me, you have to belivie me, I missed Josh and I still do. But I slept with Ranger Rick to forget about Josh, forget about that he wasn´t with me._  
 _\- Okay I belivie that you wouldn´t do anything to hurt me._

 _\- I love you peaches._  
 _\- I love you too honey._  
 _\- That´s why it hurt´s to say this._  
 _\- Say what? Riles I thought we said everything and that we could move on._  
 _\- I can´t be around you or Lucas._  
 _\- Sure you can._  
 _\- No Maya, I can´t._  
 _\- Riles..._  
 _\- I´m gonna break up with Lucas..._  
 _\- Why?_  
 _\- He hurted me Maya!_  
 _\- He didn´t mean to!_  
 _\- Maybe not, but I can´t._  
 _\- What are you trying to say Riley?_  
 _\- That I´m moving to chicago..._

* * *

Mayas POV:

I just stare at Riley for a minute, is she really gonna move to Chicago? Just because I had sex with Lucas? How couldshe leave me?

\- Riley?  
\- I need to...  
\- No you can stay!  
\- I can´t!

We sit quiet for awhile but then Riley does something that cruches me. She takes off her friendship ring. My eyes tear up. Why is she doing this to me? She hands it to me. I just stare at it. Then after awhile she puts the ring in my hand.

\- Riley...  
\- You have to understand that I have to do this!  
\- No!  
\- Maya...  
\- Riley...Please don´t end our friendship!

She looks away. And I stare at her, hoping to see her turn her face towards mine and smile and say that she would never end our friendship. But those words never come, instead a diffrent kind of words come out.

\- Our friendship...Our friendship ended when you had sex with Lucas...  
\- No...Riley you forgave me...!  
\- I think you should go now Maya.  
\- No! Riley! You can´t do this!  
\- I can! Maya...You slept with my boyfriend! Do you think it´s just something you can forgive!?  
\- Y...  
\- Don´t anwser that! I want you to leave! Now!

I get up, defeated. I look at Riley one more time. She looks so mad. I don´t think I´ve ever seen her this mad. Did I do this to her? A tear fall down on my cheek. Riley`s not looking at me, she staring at the wall refusing to even look at me. How did we end up like this? I let out a sight, and climb out from the window.

* * *

Rileys POV:

When Maya´s gone I let out a breathe in relife. It was hard ending our realtionship but I thought it was the best thing I could do to myself. I didn´t deserve this, I deserved a loyal best friend who would never hurt me, and I deserved a boyfriend that didn´t even think about cheating on me. I slowly walk down to the kitchen where my parents are. They look at me and I starts to cry. They hurry to me and embraces me in a hug. Mom looks at me.

\- What happend? You yelled almost the whole time.  
\- I ended my realtionship with Maya.  
\- What? Why?  
\- Because...Because she had sex with Lucas!  
\- Yeah...But couldn´t you done in an different way? So that you didn´t hurt Maya?

I stare at my mom for an long time. Was she serious? This was enough for me. For now on I´m done with people who dosn´t seem to want me too be happy.

\- Are you kidding with me?! I yell.  
\- No, but Maya...  
\- Maya! Cheated with Lucas! And YOU! Think that I should spare MAYA´S feelings?!  
\- Well yeah...We all known her for a very long time, she´s practically a daughter.  
\- We´ll of course! Spare Maya´s feeling and let Riley suffer! That´s how the world works! You know what?! I´m done with this Maya crap! `Maya´s an amazon warrior``Maya´s the strongest I know`Maya, Maya, Maya! But what about me? What about you´re own daughter!? Do I mean that little to you guys?!

With that said I run to my room and start packing. I´ve got enough money to make it to Chicago and survive there because there´s no way I´m gonna keep living here! I quikly pack all the necessary things then I storm out through the door to catch a plan to Chicago.

* * *

 **Autors Note: Soo guys that was an short update for you! Chapter seven and eight is gonna be a little diffrent so stay tuned for that! And thank you soo much for all the reviewes that I gotten! It melts my heart that you care so much about Riley and everything! I did this chapter this way to show that Riley isn´t okay with everything and that she has a tough side! (Even if she dosn´t show it) Love you! You´re amazing!**


	7. Go

**Autors Note: Ok guys, this will be a diffrent chapter. The songs name is "When I held ya" by Moa Lignell. Let me know what you thought of it :). And thank you so much for the reviwes I always like when you comment on what you thought and what I could write more about. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previous on Breaking:_

 _\- Riley..._  
 _\- You have to understand that I have to do this!_  
 _\- No!_  
 _\- Maya..._  
 _\- Riley...Please don´t end our friendship!_

 _She looks away. And I stare at her, hoping to see her turn her face towards mine and smile and say that she would never end our friendship. But those words never come, instead a diffrent kind of words come out._

 _\- Our friendship...Our friendship ended when you had sex with Lucas..._  
 _\- No...Riley you forgave me...!_  
 _\- I think you should go now Maya._

 _When Maya´s gone I let out a breathe in relife. It was hard ending our realtionship but I thought it was the best thing I could do to myself. I didn´t deserve this, I deserved a loyal best friend who would never hurt me, and I deserved a boyfriend that didn´t even think about cheating on me._

 _\- I ended my realtionship with Maya._  
 _\- What? Why?_  
 _\- Because...Because she had sex with Lucas!_  
 _\- Yeah...But couldn´t you done in an different way? So that you didn´t hurt Maya?_

 _I stare at my mom for an long time. Was she serious? This was enough for me. For now on I´m done with people who dosn´t seem to want me too be happy._

 _\- Are you kidding with me?! I yell._  
 _\- No, but Maya..._  
 _\- Maya! Cheated with Lucas! And YOU! Think that I should spare MAYA´S feelings?!_  
 _\- Well yeah...We all known her for a very long time, she´s practically a daughter._  
 _\- We´ll of course! Spare Maya´s feeling and let Riley suffer! That´s how the world works! You know what?! I´m done with this Maya crap! `Maya´s an amazon warrior``Maya´s the strongest I know`Maya, Maya, Maya! But what about me? What about you´re own daughter!? Do I mean that little to you guys?!_

 _I quikly pack all the necessary things then I storm out through the door to catch a plan to Chicago._

* * *

Rileys POV:

As soon as I get out from the apartment I sight in relief, I didn´t like fighting with my parents. But did they really think I should spare Maya´s feelings after what she did to me? I shake my head. Then I see a figure stand not too far from me. I look at the figure. Lucas. He walks towards me and I look around me to see if there´s somewhere I can go before he catches up to me. But before I even get a chance, he´s here.

\- Riley...  
\- Save it Lucas...I´m tired of hearing you´re excuses...I´m done...  
\- No...Riley please hear me out...

But I had enough.

 **I can't afford this heart**  
 **Still I am responsible**  
 **If it will fall apart**  
 **Believe me, I don't want to go**

\- You think I want to do this Lucas?! I didn´t want any of this! And I can´t handle it anymore!

I try to fight my tears.

 **You won't believe it's true**  
 **When I tell you 'bout my feelings**  
 **And what you're supposed to do**  
 **I'm sorry, but I don't want to go  
**

\- Riley... I´m sorry.

 **But baby, I tell ya**  
 **My heart is freaking out when I held ya**  
 **Even in the best of days**  
 **Love will be hard and hearts will be faking**

 **Maybe you're glistening**  
 **I see it in your eyes that you're listening**  
 **But do you even understand**  
 **I have to let go of your hand**  
 **I have to let go of your hand**

\- No...I have to do this...We need to break up Lucas...

I turn away from him as I speak, it hurts to do this but I know it´s the right thing to do.

 **And then you believe in me**  
 **You took me by my hand**  
 **And told me that I made you free**  
 **I need you**  
 **I need you to know**

\- No... Riley, please... Don´t do this to me... Don´t to this to us...

I turn around to face him, he has tears in his eyes and looks so sad that I almost regret doing this.

 **As always I just can't cry**  
 **And I don't know the answer**  
 **But I've always wondered why**  
 **Today,**  
 **I know, today**

I wait for my tears but they don´t come, I´ve cried so much over him and what he did that I don´t think it´s any tears left. Lucas is crying, I don´t think I´ve ever seen him cry before.

 **'Cause baby, I tell ya**  
 **My heart is freaking out when I held ya**  
 **Even in the best of days**  
 **Love will be hard and hearts will be faking**

 **Maybe you're glistening**  
 **I see it in your eyes that you're listening**  
 **But do you even understand**  
 **I have to let go of your hand**  
 **I have to let go of your hand  
**

\- You... You don´t understand...

 **I would like to believe you were right  
And if I told you  
Would you go there tonight  
**

\- Then explain! He yell the words I see that he regret yelling but I understand that he is frustared.

 **'Cause baby, I tell ya**  
 **My heart is freaking out when I held ya**  
 **Even in the best of days**  
 **Love will be hard and hearts will be faking**

 **Maybe, you're glistening**  
 **I see it in your eyes that you're listening**  
 **But do you even understand**  
 **I have to let go of your hand**

\- You cheated Lucas...You cheated on me with my best friend!

 **'Cause baby, I tell ya**  
 **My heart is freaking out when I held ya**  
 **Even in the best of days**  
 **Love will be hard and hearts will be faking**

 **Maybe, you're glistening**  
 **I see it in your eyes that you're listening**  
 **But do you even understand**  
 **I have to let go of your hand**  
 **I have to let go of your hand**

I see tears falling down when I talk, it hurts but I have to make him understand, he hurted me so bad.

\- Don´t do this Riles...Please...

 **I have to let go of your hand, yeah**

\- I think you should go Lucas...We are over...

 **I can't afford this heart  
Still I am responsible  
If it will fall apart  
Believe me, I don't want to go  
**  
When he´s gone I fall apart and start to cry. But I don´t stop, I get a cab and gives him directions to drive to the closest airport.

* * *

 **Autors Note: So yeah that was chapter seven, what did you think of the song lyrics thing? You want me to continue with that in some chapters? Reviwe! :)**


	8. Break up

**Autors Note: Hello guys! This songs name is my love and it´s by Westlife. This chapter will be about the breakup but from Lucas POV, it´s sort of a flashback. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previous on Breaking:_

 **If it will fall apart**  
 **Believe me, I don't want to go**

\- You think I want this Lucas?! I didn´t want any of this!

 **You won't believe it's true**  
 **When I tell you 'bout my feelings**  
 **And what you're supposed to do**  
 **I'm sorry, but I don't want to go  
**

\- Riley... I´m sorry.

 **But baby, I tell ya**  
 **My heart is freaking out when I held ya**  
 **Even in the best of days**  
 **Love will be hard and hearts will be faking**

 **Maybe you're glistening**  
 **I see it in your eyes that you're listening**  
 **But do you even understand**  
 **I have to let go of your hand**  
 **I have to let go of your hand**

\- No...I have to do this...We need to break up Lucas...

I turn away from him as I speak, it hurts to do this but I know it´s the right thing to do.

 **And then you believe in me**  
 **You took me by my hand**  
 **And told me that I made you free**  
 **I need you**  
 **I need you to know**

\- No... Riley, please... Don´t do this to me... Don´t to this to us...

I turn around to face him, he has tears in his eyes and looks so sad that I almost regret doing this.

 **As always I just can't cry**

\- You... You don´t understand...

 **I would like to believe you were right  
And if I told you  
Would you go there tonight  
**

\- Then explain! He yell the words I see that he regret yelling but I understand that he is frustared.

\- You cheated Lucas...You cheated on me with my best friend!

 **'Cause baby, I tell ya**  
 **My heart is freaking out when I held ya**  
 **Even in the best of days**  
 **Love will be hard and hearts will be faking**

 **Maybe, you're glistening**  
 **I see it in your eyes that you're listening**  
 **But do you even understand**  
 **I have to let go of your hand**  
 **I have to let go of your hand**

I see tears falling down when I talk, it hurts but I have to make him understand, he hurted me so bad.

\- Dont do this Riles...Please...

 **I have to let go of your hand, yeah**

\- I think you should go Lucas...We are over...

 **I can't afford this heart  
Still I am responsible  
If it will fall apart  
Believe me, I don't want to go  
**  
When he´s gone I fall apart and start to cry.

* * *

 **An empty street**  
 **An empty house**  
 **A hole inside my heart**  
 **I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller**

 _\- You think I want this Lucas?! I didn´t want any of this! She screams to me._

 _"Of course you didn´t want this, I messed up."_

 **I wonder how**  
 **I wonder why**  
 **I wonder where they are**  
 **The days we had**  
 **The songs we sang together**  
 **Oh yeah**

 _\- Riley... I´m sorry. That´s all I can get out._

 **And oh my love**  
 **I'm holding on forever**  
 **Reaching for a love that seems so far**

 **So I say a little prayer**  
 **And hope my dreams will take me there**  
 **Where the skies are blue to see you once again**  
 **My love**

 **Overseas from coast to coast**  
 **To find the place I love the most**  
 **Where the fields are green to see you once again**  
 **My love**

 _I fear she´s gonna say the words that can´t hear right now I would understand her but that dosn´t mean that I like it._

 _\- No...I have to do this...We need to break up Lucas..._

 _The words that I didn´t want to hear plopps out and I freeze._

 _"Stupid, why did you sleep with Maya?"_

She turns away as she speak and all I want to do right now is hug her and tell her that everything will be alright. But I can´t because I messed up again. I hear her words ring in my ear.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _ **\- I do want to try again, but...**_  
 _ **\- But?**_  
 _ **\- But, if something like this happens again, I will let you go. You hear me?**_  
 _ **\- I do. And it will never happen again. I promise her.**_  
 _ **\- We´ll se. She says with an smile.**_

* * *

 _"She´s not gonna take me back. She´s gonna let me go."_

 **I try to read**  
 **I go to work**  
 **I'm laughing with my friends**  
 **But I can't stop to keep myself**  
 **From thinking**  
 **Oh no**

 **I wonder how**  
 **I wonder why**  
 **I wonder where they are**  
 **The days we had, the songs we sang together**  
 **Oh yeah**

 _\- No... Riley, please... Don´t do this to me... Don´t to this to us..._

 _I know it´s not even a option but I´m begging her, I can´t live without her._

 _She turns around to face me and I know that I have tears in my eyes but I just want her, I want her to be with me._

 _She´s not crying but I notice that I am, and I don´t think she has ever seen me cry before._

 **And oh my love  
** _  
_

 _\- You... You don´t understand..._

 **I'm holding on forever**  
 **Reaching for the love that seems so far**

 _\- Then explain! I yell, I regret it imiditly but I´m just so frustraded right now._

 **So I say a little prayer**  
 **And hope my dreams will take me there**  
 **Where the skies are blue to see you once again**  
 **My love**

 **Overseas from coast to coast**  
 **To find the place I love the most**  
 **Where the fields are green to see you once again**

 **To hold you in my arms**  
 **To promise you my love**  
 **To tell you from my heart**  
 **You're all I'm thinking of**

 _\- You cheated Lucas...You cheated on me with my best friend!_

 _My heart ache, I´m regretting everything I did that night._

 **Reaching for the love that seems so far**

 **So I say a little prayer**  
 **And hope my dreams will take me there**  
 **Where the skies are blue to see you once again**  
 **My love**

 _\- Dont do this Riles...Please..._

 **Overseas from coast to coast**  
 **To find the place I love the most**  
 **Where the fields are green to see you once again**  
 **My love**

 **Say a little prayer**  
 **Dreams will take me there**  
 **Where the skies are blue to see you once again**

 _\- I think you should go Lucas...We are over..._

 _Tears are streaming down my face and I want to stay, stay and just hug her. But I turn around and leave._

 **Overseas from coast to coast**  
 **To find the place I love the most**  
 **Where the fields are green to see you once again**  
 **My love**

 _When I get home I just lay down in my bed and let the tears fall from my loss._

* * *

 **Autors Note: So guys, that was another chapter. I´m sorry if you think they are to short, I tried to make this a little longer than the other one. Plaese tell me what you thought and enjoy you´re day :) .**


	9. A meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing exept León, the new guy I´m introducing to the serie.**

* * *

 _Previous on Breaking:_

 _ **An empty street**_  
 _ **An empty house**_  
 _ **A hole inside my heart**_  
 _ **I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller**_

 _\- You think I want this Lucas?! I didn´t want any of this! She screams to me._

 _"Of course you didn´t want this, I messed up."_

 _\- No...I have to do this...We need to break up Lucas..._

 _The words that I didn´t want to hear plopps out and I freeze._

 _"Stupid, why did you sleep with Maya?"_

 _She turns away as she speak and all I want to do right now is hug her and tell her that everything will be alright. But I can´t because I messed up again. I hear her words ring in my ear._

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **\- I do want to try again, but...**_  
 _ **\- But?**_  
 _ **\- But, if something like this happens again, I will let you go. You hear me?**_  
 _ **\- I do. And it will never happen again. I promise her.**_  
 _ **\- We´ll se. She says with an smile.**_

* * *

 _"She´s not gonna take me back. She´s gonna let me go."_

 _\- You cheated Lucas...You cheated on me with my best friend!_

 _My heart ache, I´m regretting everything I did that night._

 _\- I think you should go Lucas...We are over..._

 _Tears are streaming down my face and I want to stay, stay and just hug her. But I turn around and leave._

 _ **Overseas from coast to coast**_  
 _ **To find the place I love the most**_  
 _ **Where the fields are green to see you once again**_  
 _ **My love**_

 _When I get home I just lay down in my bed and let the tears fall from my loss._

* * *

Rileys POV:

I watch the rain pour outside the cab. I feel like the wether is expressing just how I feel right now. I´m mad at Lucas and Maya but I´m also sad and misarble. I long to start over, I need to start over.

\- Where here.

The cab driver has stoped on a parkinglot and is waiting for me to get out. I pay him and he drives away. I look at the airport. It´s for real now, it isn´t just some thought in my head anymore. I take a deep breathe then I walk in to wait for my flight. But as clumpsy as I am, I trip and fall. But just as I´m about to hit the ground I fall in someones arms. I look at the ground and wonder why I didn´t hit it, then I look at the person who cathed me. He has blue beautiful eyes and long brown hair. He´s muscular and he´s wearing a blue sweater and black pants. He smiles at me, he´s smile is so beautiful that I melt.

\- Well hello there, funny you stopped by.

Apparently he´s funny too, but I don´t feel like laughing right now.

 _"I falled and he cathed me!"_

We stare into each others eyes, I havn´t responded him yet but it dosn´t seem to bother him.

 _"No Riley! You can´t feel like that! He´s a stranger!"_

I think I´m supposed to say something but I don´t know what I´m gonna say.

 _"Just say something Riley!"_

\- O-oh I-I´m...I-I´m sorry. I stutter.

He laughs but, he looks really cute. He helps me up, then he holds his hand out.

\- I´m León.

I take his hand.

\- I´m Riley.  
\- Love it!

I laugh. He´s so cute.

\- Where are this beautiful lady heading?  
\- Well, this beautiful lady is heading to Chicago.  
\- Oh will you look at that, I´m going to Chicago too!  
\- Interesting...  
\- Will you like some company my lady? He asks with an playfull smile.  
\- Thought you never ask. I say with an smile and a sparkle in my eyes.

Could this be the start of something wonderful?

* * *

Mayas POV:

 _Dear diary_

 _I lost my best friend today, I´ve cried som much and all I want is something who I can talk to. But I have nobody. Farkle is disgust by me and Lucas and refuses to even be in the same room! Zay is disappointed on both of us. And Lucas dosn´t want to talk to me, since the break up. And I can´t cry to Josh because then I have to tell him that I had sex with Lucas and if I tell him he´s gonna break up with me and I need him! I need someone even if I can´t talk to them. I feel like a horrible person and I probaly am. I honestly don´t know what I was thinking, Riley who´s always been there for me, no matter what. And how do I return that? By having sex with her boyfriend. I just...I just missed Josh, I know that I´m a horrible person and if I could turn back the time I would._

I close the diary and let a few tears slip out. Why, why, why did I do it? I sight and lay down on my bed. I scroll through my old messages with Riley. I cry even more now, we were the perfect best friends on the earth, we always stood up for each other, we never hurted the other and we could read each others mind. I smile when I think of how good we were synced back then. Am I never gonna get her back? Did I screw up so bad this time that I´m never gonna see her again? I roll around until I found a comortable spot and then I close my eyes, let all of my emotions out and just breathe.


	10. Soo it s a date?

_Previous on Breaking:_

 _I watch the rain pour outside the cab. I feel like the wether is expressing just how I feel right now. I´m mad at Lucas and Maya but I´m also sad and misarble. I long to start over, I need to start over._

 _\- Where here._

 _The cab driver has stoped on a parkinglot and is waiting for me to get out. I pay him and he drives away. I look at the airport. It´s for real now, it isn´t just some thought in my head anymore. I take a deep breathe then I walk in to wait for my flight. But as clumpsy as I am, I trip and fall. But just as I´m about to hit the ground I fall in someones arms. I look at the ground and wonder why I didn´t hit it, then I look at the person who cathed me. He has blue beautiful eyes and long brown hair. He´s muscular and he´s wearing a blue sweater and black pants. He smiles at me, he´s smile is so beautiful that I melt._

 _\- Well hello there, funny you stopped by._

 _"No Riley! You can´t feel like that! He´s a stranger!"_

 _I think I´m supposed to say something but I don´t know what I´m gonna say._

 _"Just say something Riley!"_

 _\- O-oh I-I´m...I-I´m sorry. I stutter._

 _He laughs but, he looks really cute. He helps me up, then he holds his hand out._

 _\- I´m León._

 _I take his hand._

 _\- I´m Riley._  
 _\- Love it!_

 _I laugh. He´s so cute._

 _\- Where are this beautiful lady heading?_  
 _\- Well, this beautiful lady is heading to Chicago._  
 _\- Oh will you look at that, I´m going to Chicago too!_  
 _\- Interesting..._  
 _\- Will you like some company my lady? He asks with an playfull smile._  
 _\- Thought you never ask. I say with an smile and a sparkle in my eyes._

 _Could this be the start of something wonderful?_

 _I lost my best friend today, I´ve cried som much and all I want is something who I can talk to. But I have nobody. Farkle is disgust by me and Lucas and refuses to even be in the same room! Zay is disappointed on both of us. And Lucas dosn´t want to talk to me, since the break up. And I can´t cry to Josh because then I have to tell him that I had sex with Lucas and if I tell him he´s gonna break up with me and I need him! I need someone even if I can´t talk to them. I feel like a horrible person and I probaly am. I honestly don´t know what I was thinking, Riley who´s always been there for me, no matter what._

 _Am I never gonna get her back? Did I screw up so bad this time that I´m never gonna see her again? I roll around until I found a comortable spot and then I close my eyes, let all of my emotions out and just breathe._

* * *

Leóns POV:

\- So why are you flying to Chicago?

I´m really curious on why a cute lady like her is traveling alone. She probably has a story and she may not want to tell me but I´m gonna be here if she wants to talk. She seems lost in a way I can´t describe, all I know is that I want to protect her from all the evil in the world, but somethings telling me that she´s been crushed by someone and now she´s broken.

\- I need to start over with my life. Why are you flying to Chicago?  
\- Kind of the same reason.  
\- Oh, I´m sorry.  
\- No need to be.

I study her, she´s really beautiful and I´m really curious on why she need to start over, but I´m not sure she´s trusting me. I then decide to try, it might help talking about.

\- Do you want to talk about?

She looks at me, her hazel brown eyes looks surprized at me. I just look at her, waiting for an anwser. She thinks about it for awhile then she says:

\- You sure you want to hear about my story? It´s not an fairytale and it dosn´t have an happy ending.

I smile at her and takes her hand. She looks even more surprized now. But after a few seconds she realxs and allows me to hold her hand.

\- If you want to tell you´re story, I´m here to listen.  
\- O-oh, o-okay. She stutter.

I smile at how cute she sounds when she´s stutters.

\- Well...When I was fourteen I had an unofficial thing with an boy, we both liked each other. But then when we visited Texas with our friends I found out that my best friend liked the boy I liked. So I stepped back and told her that she neede to feel whatever she felt. As soon as I left the campfire they almost kissed. Then the boy I liked got confused because I told him that I loved him like a brother and no one knew that I lied exept my best friend Farkle. He told me that I had to tell them but I didn´t and I made him promise not to tell anyone. But od course he didn´t keep that promise, so he blurted out on New Years eve that I still loved the boy and then...And then...And then he chosed my best friend over me...So they became a couple and I had to watch. But when I tried to break my friendship with my best friend she didn´t understand why, I had alredy told the boy I liked that I wanted to be left alone, then the same day. He came through my window, kissed me and told me he loved me. They broke up because apparently she liked my uncle and we decided to try become a couple. But the day after he kissed my best friend, I broke up with him. He apologiesed and we became a couple again. Not too long ago it was our first day in school. My boyfriend seemed distant and My best friend looked uncomfortable when she looked at him, I shoke the feeling off and decided it was an ordinary day. A couple of weeks later we get invited to an party. We attend, when we arrive my best friend goes to the bar and my boyfriend takes me to an less crowded spot. Then we lost each other after an half an hour I need to go on the bathroom. It was severel doors upstairs...I...I caught them having sex...Oh god...Okay...I ignored them but then my best friend came I half forgave but I don´t think I really did. She did an horrible thing and I don´t think I can forgive her, she told me it happend before and I ended our realtionship and told her that I was gonna move to Chicago. Then I told my parents, my best friend is like an daughter to them so they thought I could have done things in a diffrent way so that I didn´t hurt my best friends feelings, I got mad because well...I´m there daughter, then I packed my bags to go to Chicago. When I got outside my boyfriend was waiting for me. I broke up with him and then I got here.

\- Wow... I couldn´t belivie what this girl had been through.  
\- Yeah...  
\- Well that was an story...I understand now why you need to start over.  
\- Thanks...  
\- For what?  
\- That you listened to me, it feels better now that I´ve told you.  
\- No problem...Hey? Would you like to...You know...Hang out sometime?  
\- I would love too! She smiles her pretty smile and I melt.

* * *

 **Autors Note: Hi guys, sorry that it´s not something from Lucas or Mayas perspective, I just want you too get to know León a little bit. What do you think about him and Riley together? And what do you think Maya and Lucas is gonna do? Love you! Thanks for all the amazing reviwes! You´re amazing and I love you!**


	11. The Blonde Beauty or The Pretty Brunette

_Previous on Breaking:_

 _\- I need to start over with my life. Why are you flying to Chicago?_  
 _\- Kind of the same reason._  
 _\- Oh, I´m sorry._  
 _\- No need to be._

 _I study her, she´s really beautiful and I´m really curious on why she need to start over, but I´m not sure she´s trusting me. I then decide to try, it might help talking about._

 _\- Do you want to talk about?_

 _\- You sure you want to hear about my story? It´s not an fairytale and it dosn´t have an happy ending._

 _I smile at her and takes her hand. She looks even more surprized now. But after a few seconds she realxs and allows me to hold her hand._

 _\- If you want to tell you´re story, I´m here to listen._  
 _\- O-oh, o-okay. She stutter._

 _\- Wow... I couldn´t belivie what this girl had been through._  
 _\- Yeah..._  
 _\- Well that was an story...I understand now why you need to start over._  
 _\- Thanks..._  
 _\- For what?_  
 _\- That you listened to me, it feels better now that I´ve told you._  
 _\- No problem...Hey? Would you like to...You know...Hang out sometime?_  
 _\- I would love too! She smiles her pretty smile and I melt._

* * *

Lucas POV:

I look at my best friends, I know they know something and I want to find out what. Zay dosn´t look at me neither does Farkle, both of them is staring at the wall behind me. They refuse to look me in the eye.

\- Where is she?  
\- We wont tell you. Farkle says.  
\- You have too!  
\- No...We don´t think you deserve to know that. Zay speaks up.  
\- You can´t keep this from me!  
\- Fine...You want to know where she is?! She moved to Chicago! You want to know why?! Her boyfriend and best friend betrayed her! She feels hurt and lost so she thought that she needed a change. Zay yells at me.

I feel hurt that she didn´t tell me that she was gonna move. After all we have a history. Don´t we?

\- You don´t get to feel hurt Lucas! You crushed her!  
\- Yeah...I know, but...  
\- But...But what? Riley has giving you so many chances! You screwed up everytime! You don´t deserve her!

With that said they storm out from my apartment. I feel even more hurt now. Didn´t I deserve Riley? I don´t know...Maybe...But they was right when they said that Riley´s giving me many chances. Maybe she stared getting tired of it.

* * *

Rileys POV:

We had landed in Chicago a few hours ago. I was in my room in my new apartment that I shared with an girl named Isabell, we were alredy friends. I sat on my bed staring at León´s phone number. We had decided that we should exchange our phone numbers so that we could reach each other. I couldn´t belivie how a handsome boy like him could possibly be intrested in me. Maybe I was beautiful, or? Maybe I was more pretty than cute. Like Lucas had called me and Maya: The Blonde Beauty and The Pretty Brunette. The word pretty still stung, to be compared with you´re best friend wasn´t that bad. But, that the boy you had a chrush on thinks you´re best friend looks better...That stung. And me being insecure didn´t help the situation, I saw signs that Lucas liked Maya everywhere but I thought he was afraid he would hurt my feelings by acting out on them so he stayed with me. I don´t know if that was the truth, I never asked. Why would I? I was used to people liking Maya more, thinking she´s an `Amazon Warrior`it hurted, but hey...Why would anyone care about me?

* * *

 **Autors Note: Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is so short! I didn´t have any imigination so I just wrote something short. Please let me know if you like me to change the pairings in the serie. Right now it´s Rucas and Joushaya. That´s the endgames for now, but I´m cool with it if you want to change them too whatever you want. I will listen and take everyones request in mind when I write this serie. So if you want something diffrent just let me know and I will make it work! Thanks for all the amazing reviewes, you guys seems to love this story and I´m soo grateful! You´re all soo amzing and I love you!**


	12. The truth comes out

_Previous on Breaking:_

 _\- Where is she?_  
 _\- We wont tell you. Farkle says._  
 _\- You have too!_  
 _\- No...We don´t think you deserve to know that. Zay speaks up._  
 _\- You can´t keep this from me!_  
 _\- Fine...You want to know where she is?! She moved to Chicago! You want to know why?! Her boyfriend and best friend betrayed her! She feels hurt and lost so she thought that she needed a change. Zay yells at me._

 _I feel hurt that she didn´t tell me that she was gonna move. After all we have a history. Don´t we?_

 _\- You don´t get to feel hurt Lucas! You crushed her!_  
 _\- Yeah...I know, but..._  
 _\- But...But what? Riley has giving you so many chances! You screwed up everytime! You don´t deserve her!_

 _I couldn´t belivie how a handsome boy like him could possibly be intrested in me. Maybe I was beautiful, or? Maybe I was more pretty than cute. Like Lucas had called me and Maya: The Blonde Beauty and The Pretty Brunette. The word pretty still stung, to be compared with you´re best friend wasn´t that bad. But, that the boy you had a chrush on thinks you´re best friend looks better...That stung. And me being insecure didn´t help the situation, I saw signs that Lucas liked Maya everywhere but I thought he was afraid he would hurt my feelings by acting out on them so he stayed with me. I don´t know if that was the truth, I never asked. Why would I? I was used to people liking Maya more, thinking she´s an `Amazon Warrior`it hurted, but hey...Why would anyone care about me?_

* * *

Leóns POV:

I stare at my phone, wondering if I should call the beautiful brunette who´s been on my mind since I first saw her. I really want to call her but I don´t want her to think that I´m a stalker. But after a few minutes I just need to hear her beautiful voice so I dial her number and nervously wait for her to pick up.

 _\- Hello it´s Riley.  
_ \- Riley...  
 _\- León! Who god! I was just about to call you!  
_ \- You were? Inside of me my heart makes a backflip.  
 _\- Yeah...Oh no, You probably think I´m super creepy now! We just met!_  
\- No...No I don´t think it´s creepy! I think it´s supre cute...Okay now you think I´m super creepy? Don´t you?  
 _\- No, León I think it´s adorable...  
\- _Good...Because I think you are adorable.

She laughs, I smack my self in the forehead. Why did I say that?

 _\- You really think I´m you know...Adorable and beautiful?  
_ \- Of course I do...Somebody dosn´t think that?  
 _\- The only words that my friends describes me with is: goofy, clumpsy and pretty._  
\- Even the boy you liked called you that? I ask carefully.  
 _\- Oh, especilly him...You know what? His old friend from texas came to our school. He told us that he had heard everything about us. He said that Lucas called my best friend The Blone Beauty and I was just The Pretty Brunette._

Oh, that must have stung. But wait...Who is Lucas?

\- Eh...Riley?  
 _\- Yeah León?_  
\- Who´s Lucas?  
 _\- Oh...That´s the name of the boy I liked...My ex-boyfriend  
_ \- Oh okay...  
 _\- He means nothing to me right now...  
\- _Well I was thinking that I might take you out tomorrow if you want.  
 _\- I would love that!  
\- _Good! Then I see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Riley!  
 _\- You too!_

* * *

Rileys POV:

I stare at the textmessage that I got five minutes ago, I can´t belive what´s written. My favourite uncle in the world is yelling at me through text. I feel my blood start to boil, it´s not my fault that he dosn´t know why I left!

 _Josh: How could you do something stupid like this!  
_ _Riley: What did I do that´s soo terrible?  
Josh: You left New York Riley!  
Riley: Sooo?  
Josh: Are you kidding with me? You destroyed Maya!  
Riley: Soo? I don´t care.  
Josh: Really?  
Riley: Really.  
Josh: You´re soo...You´re so...  
Riley: I´m so what? You know what? I don´t care what yu think of me...You are my favourite uncle in the world...That´s why it hurts so much to say this...Okay...You want to know why I left to move to Chicago? I caught Maya having sex with Lucas at a party. Then Maya told me it had happend before...I ended our realtionship and my parents thought I should had spare Maya´s feelings because she´s like their daughter. I got mad and moved.  
Josh: Maya...Maya cheated on me? I...I can´t belivie it...  
Riley: I´m so sorry Josh...  
Josh: I have to go. Thanks for telling me!_

I put down my phone and sight, I didn´t like hurting my uncle but he deserved to know the truth. I then turned off the light and tried to sleep.

* * *

 **Autors Note: So guys! That was yet another chapter...What do you think Josh is gonna do?**


	13. Ending

_Previous on Breaking:_

 _I stare at my phone, wondering if I should call the beautiful brunette who´s been on my mind since I first saw her._

 _\- Hello it´s Riley.  
\- Riley..._  
 _\- León! Who god! I was just about to call you!  
\- You were? Inside of me my heart makes a backflip._  
 _\- Yeah...Oh no, You probably think I´m super creepy now! We just met!_  
 _\- No...No I don´t think it´s creepy! I think it´s supre cute...Okay now you think I´m super creepy? Don´t you?_  
 _\- No, León I think it´s adorable...  
\- Good...Because I think you are adorable._

 _She laughs, I smack my self in the forehead. Why did I say that?_

 _\- You really think I´m you know...Adorable and beautiful?  
\- Of course I do...Somebody dosn´t think that?_  
 _\- The only words that my friends describes me with is: goofy, clumpsy and pretty._  
 _\- Even the boy you liked called you that? I ask carefully._  
 _\- Oh, especilly him...You know what? His old friend from texas came to our school. He told us that he had heard everything about us. He said that Lucas called my best friend The Blone Beauty and I was just The Pretty Brunette._

 _Oh, that must have stung. But wait...Who is Lucas?_

 _\- Well I was thinking that I might take you out tomorrow if you want._  
 _\- I would love that!  
\- Good! Then I see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Riley!_  
 _\- You too!_

 _Josh: How could you do something stupid like this!  
Riley: What did I do that´s soo terrible?  
Josh: You left New York Riley!  
Riley: Sooo?  
Josh: Are you kidding with me? You destroyed Maya!_

 _Riley: I´m so what? You know what? I don´t care what yu think of me...You are my favourite uncle in the world...That´s why it hurts so much to say this...Okay...You want to know why I left to move to Chicago? I caught Maya having sex with Lucas at a party. Then Maya told me it had happend before...I ended our realtionship and my parents thought I should had spare Maya´s feelings because she´s like their daughter. I got mad and moved.  
Josh: Maya...Maya cheated on me? I...I can´t belivie it...  
Riley: I´m so sorry Josh...  
Josh: I have to go. Thanks for telling me!_

* * *

Joshs POV:

I stare at my phone with a feeling of surprize. I read Riley´s text a million times but I can´t belivie that Maya would seriously cheat on me. Or would she? I shake my head, I don´t like being confused. I put my phone down and start to think of how I can qustion her without suspicion. Then I get an idea, I pull up my phone and start to text Maya.

 _Josh: Maya we need to talk...Now...  
_ _Maya: This sounds serious. Talk :)  
_ _Josh: I know you´re secret.  
Maya: I don´t understand...What secret?  
Josh: Maya...I know what you did...Just tell me why...  
Maya: I don´t know I missed you! And Lucas tried to comfort me, and then we just ended up having sex! I´m sorry.  
Josh: So you did cheat on me?! I can´t belivie you! We´re done! Don´t ever talk to me! I don´t want to see you´re face!  
Maya: No...Josh! You can´t leave me! I wont make it without you! I´ve alredy lost Riley! Josh...Please...  
Josh: You really think I´m gonna forgive you?! You´re sick!_

It hurts to know that Riley was right, I loved Maya. But now when she told and confirmed what Riley told me, I couldn´t take it. You don´t cheat on someone and then act like it´s okay. I don´t feel so sad either, more angry. I know that violence dosn´t solve anything so I take a pillow from my bed and scream into it instead. It feels better after a while but I feel restless so I go down to the kitchen to get some cookies and milk. Then I eat them in my bed while I´m watching TV. I want to punch Lucas in the face, but I don´t want to hurt Riley, I know that they broke up but I know she still cares about him. I´ts impossible not to care about the people you have loved. I wonder how it goes for Riley in Chicago and if she´s moving on, I hope she´s moving on because she deserves better.

* * *

Mayas POV:

I let my tears fall down as I read Josh´s last text over and over again. How could I think he would keep me after the horrible things I did to him?

 _`You´re sick!`_

I can´t belivie he called me sick! But I think I deserved it, normally I would call Riley after things like this but since I hurted her too, I have no one. I want to die, right now all I can think about is death. I can´t live without Josh or Riley. I´m thinking about ending my life for a minute but then I decide that I should write instead.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Josh broke up with my recently. Actually it was five minutes ago, but who´s counting right? I got no one now, Josh was the last person who wasn´t disgust by me. I know what I did was wrong but the last time everybody forgave me quick! What´s the diffrence? Well, one diffrence is that this time Josh knows, last time I was so scared that he was gonna break up with me if he knew that I kissed Lucas. But this time I´m guessing that Riley told him, in a way I understand her decision but on the other hand, I´m mad that she told him. Because if she hadn´t told him I would still have Josh. I don´t want to live...Is it bad or good? Without Riley I can´t think straight and without Riley I´m...I´m a mess. She builds me up...Like she builds everybody up, and everybody needs her to build them up. Without Riley everybody is falling apart._

 _Yeah..Thanks for listening on me, bye diary I guess I see you._


	14. Beautiful?

_Previous on Breaking:_

 _I stare at my phone with a feeling of surprize. I read Riley´s text a million times but I can´t belivie that Maya would seriously cheat on me. Or would she?_

 _Josh: Maya we need to talk...Now...  
Maya: This sounds serious. Talk :)  
Josh: I know you´re secret.  
Maya: I don´t understand...What secret?  
Josh: Maya...I know what you did...Just tell me why...  
Maya: I don´t know I missed you! And Lucas tried to comfort me, and then we just ended up having sex! I´m sorry.  
Josh: So you did cheat on me?! I can´t belivie you! We´re done! Don´t ever talk to me! I don´t want to see you´re face!  
Maya: No...Josh! You can´t leave me! I wont make it without you! I´ve alredy lost Riley! Josh...Please...  
Josh: You really think I´m gonna forgive you?! You´re sick!_

 _It hurts to know that Riley was right, I loved Maya. But now when she told and confirmed what Riley told me, I couldn´t take it. You don´t cheat on someone and then act like it´s okay._

 _I wonder how it goes for Riley in Chicago and if she´s moving on, I hope she´s moving on because she deserves better._

 _I let my tears fall down as I read Josh´s last text over and over again. How could I think he would keep me after the horrible things I did to him?_

 _`You´re sick!`_

 _I can´t belivie he called me sick!_

 _Dear Diary_

 _Josh broke up with my recently. Actually it was five minutes ago, but who´s counting right? I got no one now, Josh was the last person who wasn´t disgust by me. I know what I did was wrong but the last time everybody forgave me quick! What´s the diffrence? Well, one diffrence is that this time Josh knows, last time I was so scared that he was gonna break up with me if he knew that I kissed Lucas. But this time I´m guessing that Riley told him, I´m mad that she told him. Because if she hadn´t told him I would still have Josh._

 _Without Riley everybody is falling apart._

* * *

Rilyes POV:

I look at my body in the mirror, study myself. I´m trying to convince myself that I´m beautiful like León said. But I can´t see it, it dosn´t matter from which angel I look, I don´t look beautiful. I sight and lay down on my bed. León´s gonna pick me up in two hours and I havn´t even started to get change. He never told me what to wear. I eye my clothes with an thought in my head. I then pick out a pink summerdress with an big smile. I do my hair and make up and then it´s only five minutes left. I run to the door as fast as I can when I hear the doorbell ring. I open it with an smile. Outside León is standing with a boquete of flowers.

\- Wow...  
\- What?  
\- You look...Wonderful...  
\- Oh cut it...I´ve tried to look, to see if I´m beautiful and I don´t see it. So you don´t have to compliment me all the time...  
\- But I think you´re beautiful...And I don´t mind saying it all the time...

I blush and look down on the ground. Did he really mean that? I didn´t know and I don´t know if I´m beautiful either but I can´t seem to stop him so I´m gonna let him go on with his compliments.

\- Soo...Are you ready for our date?

My head snaps up, and I gaze into his ocean blue eyes and I melt. Why does he have this power over me?

\- Yeah...Yeah let´s go...

He offers me his hand I take it. It´s warm and I feel safe besides him. A feeling I havn´t felt in a long time. Outside the apartment there´s a car parked. He opens the passenger door and I give him a warm smile before I get in and he closes the door. We drive in an comfortable silence, it´s an beautiful summer evening and I´m dying to know where he´s taking me. After twenty minutes he stops the car and we get out. I gasp. We´re in the middle of nowhere, woods are surrounding us exept the place where we currently are standing. In the middle I see a table made of wood and two chairs. Beside the table I see a person, I turn to face León with tears in my eyes. This was the most beautiful thing a guy has ever done to me. León looks worried when he sees the tears.

\- Oh, you don´t like it...It´s okay...I´ll just...I´ll just figure out something else...  
\- No...You don´t have to do that...I love it...It´s the mkst beautifyl thing a guy has ever done to me León...

He gives me a smile and he hugs me.

\- I´m glad you liked it.

He picks up a picnic-bag and looks at me.

\- I thought we could have an private picnic just the two of us.  
\- I love it.


	15. Confused

_Previous on Breaking:_

 _\- Wow..._  
 _\- What?_  
 _\- You look...Wonderful..._  
 _\- Oh cut it...I´ve tried to look, to see if I´m beautiful and I don´t see it. So you don´t have to compliment me all the time..._  
 _\- But I think you´re beautiful...And I don´t mind saying it all the time..._

 _He offers me his hand I take it. It´s warm and I feel safe besides him. A feeling I havn´t felt in a long time. Outside the apartment there´s a car parked. He opens the passenger door and I give him a warm smile before I get in and he closes the door. We drive in an comfortable silence, it´s an beautiful summer evening and I´m dying to know where he´s taking me. After twenty minutes he stops the car and we get out. I gasp. We´re in the middle of nowhere, woods are surrounding us exept the place where we currently are standing. In the middle I see a table made of wood and two chairs. Beside the table I see a person, I turn to face León with tears in my eyes. This was the most beautiful thing a guy has ever done to me. León looks worried when he sees the tears._

 _\- Oh, you don´t like it...It´s okay...I´ll just...I´ll just figure out something else..._  
 _\- No...You don´t have to do that...I love it...It´s the most beautiful thing a guy has ever done to me León..._

* * *

Mayas POV:

I look at the person besides me, he´s still sleeping. I look around the room, it´s messy. I don´t exactly rember everything that happend last night, I drank a lot. I suddenly feel nausius so I run to the bathroom where I empty my stomach with an sight. I have my suspicions on what this is, then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

\- You okay?  
\- I´m fine Ranger Rick.

He sights, I know he dosn´t like the nicknames but it dosn´t feel right to call him Lucas. I look at him briefly before I get up from the floor to brush my teeths. He looks at me angrily.

\- I know you´re not fine!  
\- Well maybe I am!  
\- Just tell me!  
\- Lucas! It´s nothing!  
\- Then why won´t you tell me?!

I don´t anwser him. I look at the ground. He turns around and slams the door shut as he walks out from the room.

\- Lucas...

But he dosn´t hear me and I know he´s alredy out from the apartment. I sight, then I sit down on the cold floor and starts to cry. My life has got so complicated since Riley left. It´s only a month ago but I can barely hang on. Me and Lucas got togehter two weeks ago and it still feels weird. We usally don´t talk so much, now when I think about it we just kiss each other and have sex. I wipe away the tears and get´s up. I decide that the best thing I can do right now is go back to sleep. But when I lay there in my bed I realize that I have to make some chocies, so I get up and get dressed before I head out.

* * *

Lucas POV:

I stare at the berlock I gave Riley a few years ago. I remember her saying that she will never take it off, and if she did she was broken hearted and I told her that we were broken hearted. Riley sent the berlock back to me a few weeks ago, she also sended me an note:

 _Dear Lucas_

 _I´m very sorry to sent this back, it meant a lot to me._

 _But I can´t keep it since you broke my heart._

 _And that berlock represent love and...Yeah you know..._

 _I´m happy for the time that we got, it meant a lot to me._

 _You taught me what love was and I appreciate it._

 _I´m coming back home, I hope that you get in time becuase then it´s only three more weeks left._

 _Say hi to the gang from me!_

I got the letter on time, I´ve been waiting two weeks and it was only one week left. I needed to see her and I hoped that she would realize that we belonged togehter. Maya and I wasn´s meant to be, or was we? I didn´t get the butterflies in my stomach when I looked at Maya, as I got when I looked at Riley. Dosn´t faith want me and Riley together? I dont´t know but, I know that **I** wanted me and Riley together. I got up quikly with an plan in my head, Riley and I would be back together in no time.

* * *

Rileys POV:

I stare at the tickets in my hand, I´ve booked so that it´s gonna be an easy trip and not have to stress with buying tickets late. I think about everything that has happend the past couple of months. I´ve never thought Maya would betray me, like I never thought Lucas would. And I especially didn´t think my mom, my own mother would care more about you´re ex-bestie than you´re own daughter. I haven´t heard anything from my mom or dad since I left, it hurts that they apparently don´t care if there own daughter storms out and leaves you. But I suppose that they are having more fun with Maya. I still talk to Auggie, we call each other everyday, but we dosen´t talk about mom or dad. Auggie is very disappointed in mom and dad, and to be honest I´m disapponted in them too. I can´t wait to come back to New York but I´m gonna keep a distant from mom and dad for awhile. Just as I´m about to go to bed when I hear my phone ring. Confused I pick up the phone.

\- Hello?

* * *

 **Autors Note: Hi guys! Soo what do you think? Do you think Lucas is gonna succeede? And what do you think he has for a plan? And what about Maya? What do you think is up to her? And what is it she thinks she is having? And who do you think is calling Riley? Thanks for all the followers, favourites and thank you soo much for the amzing reviwes! Love you you are amzing!**


	16. Update (Read!)

**Hi! This is not an chapter, sorry. I´m gonna take a break from posting chapters for awhile. You guys have been very inactive and I´m very sad that you dosn´t seem to like the story. I´m writing for me, because I think it´s very fun, but I´m posting for you, so that you can have something to read. So I´m gonna take a break, I don´t know for how long, until you want me back I guess.**

 **DreamStories999**


	17. Pregnant

**Autors Note: Hi guys! So I got so many amzing reviwes on what I wrote before. I´m so happy for the respond that I got. A few of you wanted me to atleast write this chapter since I ended chapter fifteen with an cliffhanger. So I decied that I will post chapter sixteen so that you can read that. I´m thinking of maybe take a break from this story and maybe start another one, if it something special you want me to write about just send me an message, as a reviwe or pm. I´m grateful to you guys, you are so amzing and I love that you like what I´m doing. Love you and enjoy chapter sixteen!**

* * *

 _Previous on Breaking:_

 _I suddenly feel nausius so I run to the bathroom where I empty my stomach with an sight. I have my suspicions on what this is, then I feel a hand on my shoulder._

 _\- You okay?_  
 _\- I´m fine Ranger Rick._

 _He sights, I know he dosn´t like the nicknames but it dosn´t feel right to call him Lucas. I look at him briefly before I get up from the floor to brush my teeths. He looks at me angrily._

 _\- I know you´re not fine!_  
 _\- Well maybe I am!_  
 _\- Just tell me!_  
 _\- Lucas! It´s nothing!_  
 _\- Then why won´t you tell me?!_

 _But he dosn´t hear me and I know he´s alredy out from the apartment. I sight, then I sit down on the cold floor and starts to cry. My life has got so complicated since Riley left. It´s only a month ago but I can barely hang on. Me and Lucas got togehter two weeks ago and it still feels weird._

 _I stare at the berlock I gave Riley a few years ago. I remember her saying that she will never take it off, and if she did she was broken hearted and I told her that we were broken hearted. Riley sent the berlock back to me a few weeks ago, she also sended me an note:_

 _Dear Lucas_

 _I´m very sorry to sent this back, it meant a lot to me._

 _But I can´t keep it since you broke my heart._

 _And that berlock represent love and...Yeah you know..._

 _I´m happy for the time that we got, it meant a lot to me._

 _You taught me what love was and I appreciate it._

 _I´m coming back home, I hope that you get in time becuase then it´s only three more weeks left._

 _I got the letter on time, I´ve been waiting two weeks and it was only one week left. I needed to see her and I hoped that she would realize that we belonged togehter._

 _I think about everything that has happend the past couple of months. I´ve never thought Maya would betray me, like I never thought Lucas would. And I especially didn´t think my mom, my own mother would care more about you´re ex-bestie than you´re own daughter. I haven´t heard anything from my mom or dad since I left, it hurts that they apparently don´t care if there own daughter storms out and leaves you. But I suppose that they are having more fun with Maya._

 _Just as I´m about to go to bed when I hear my phone ring. Confused I pick up the phone._

 _\- Hello?_

* * *

Mayas POV:

I slowly dial the famlier number, I havn´t used it in awhile but I need help, this isn´t something I can do on my own. I hesitate a moment before I press call and press the phone against my ear.

\- Hello?

Her voice is confused and I realize that it´s late on the evening, I feel a little bit stupid but I anwser anyway.

\- Riley? I need to talk to you!  
\- Maya...What is it?  
\- It´s really importent, promise you wont judge.

She mumbles something that sounds like `I´ve alredy judged you` . I tap my fot a little irritated, Lucas can come back soon and he can´t see me talk to Riley.

\- Fine..I won´t judge, what´s so importent?  
\- I think I´m pregnant! I blurt out.  
\- What?!  
\- Yeah...  
\- Really?  
\- Really...  
\- Wait you´re not joking right? You´re not calling in the middle of the night with some story just to get a chance to talk to me?  
\- No, Riley I´m not joking, I threw up before and then I toke five tests and three were positive.  
\- Huh...  
\- What?  
\- Nothing, I just didn´t thought you wanted to be pregnant when you were eighteen.  
\- I don´t want to, but I don´t think I can kill it or give it away.  
\- No...I understand...What do you want me to do about it?

I sight before I anwser he quistion.

\- I want you to fly down to New York, and help me with this...I know it´s a lot to ask since...You know... But I can´t do this alone...  
\- I´m coming...We may not be as we used to, but I´ve missed you...I need you Maya...  
\- And I need you honey...  
\- I´m bringing my boy just so you know.  
\- You got a boy?  
\- Yes! Okay got to go, he´s calling... See you soon! If you´re lucky maybe tomorrow...

I end the call with an sight of relief, Riley would fly back to New York. And she would help me with this baby. I hear the door opens and I throw my cellphone on the bed and turn to face the door. My whole body stiffens when I see the person at the door.

\- Hello Maya...Nice to see you again...

* * *

 **Autors Note: Yeah, I know it´s a short chpater and that I messed up at some words ( The problem with being swedish :) ) but whatever. Who do you think the mystery person is? Please anwser my thought in the begining. It would mean so much to me. Love you and once again thank you for all the nice comments. When I woke up and checked I almost cried. The comments were so nice and beautiful and it warmed my heart.**


	18. Josh

_Previous on Breaking:_

 _I hesitate a moment before I press call and press the phone against my ear._

 _\- Hello?_

 _Her voice is confused and I realize that it´s late on the evening, I feel a little bit stupid but I anwser anyway._

 _\- Riley? I need to talk to you!_  
 _\- Maya...What is it?_

 _I tap my fot a little irritated, Lucas can come back soon and he can´t see me talk to Riley._

 _\- Fine..I won´t judge, what´s so importent?_  
 _\- I think I´m pregnant! I blurt out._  
 _\- What?!_

 _\- Wait you´re not joking right? You´re not calling in the middle of the night with some story just to get a chance to talk to me?_  
 _\- No, Riley I´m not joking, I threw up before and then I toke five tests and three were positive._  
 _\- Huh..._  
 _\- What?_  
 _\- Nothing, I just didn´t thought you wanted to be pregnant when you were eighteen._  
 _\- I don´t want to, but I don´t think I can kill it or give it away._  
 _\- No...I understand...What do you want me to do about it?_

 _I sight before I anwser he quistion._

 _\- I want you to fly down to New York, and help me with this...I know it´s a lot to ask since...You know... But I can´t do this alone..._  
 _\- I´m coming..._

 _I end the call with an sight of relief, Riley would fly back to New York. And she would help me with this baby. I hear the door opens and I throw my cellphone on the bed and turn to face the door. My whole body stiffens when I see the person at the door._

 _\- Hello Maya...Nice to see you again..._

* * *

Mayas POV:

I stare hypnotazed at the brown eyes that are staring at me. He´s the first to break the gaze and starts to look around the room instead. After a few minutes he turns he´s attention to me with raised eybrows.

\- What?  
\- You live here?  
\- Yes...  
\- Why?  
\- What?  
\- Why do you live here?

I laugh. What´s that for a question? He shouldn´t care where I lived. He broke up with me, called me sick. He shouldn´t care, but he seems to do that anyway.

\- Maya?  
\- Josh...  
\- You didn´t anwser the question.  
\- Right...  
\- Why do you live here?  
\- Why do you care?  
\- I care...

He dosn´t finish the sentence and I wonder what he wanted to say. I decide to anwser. I sight.

\- I don´t make as much money as I want to.  
\- What are you working as?  
\- Nothing important...  
\- You can tell me...  
\- Fine...I´m drawing and then I sell it...  
\- That dosn´t sound like nothing.  
\- Funny...It´s not as easy as I thought...  
\- Why not?  
\- People dosn´t want to buy my art...  
\- Well...Have you thought about putting you´re art out to the world?  
\- No...  
\- I think it would sell more.

He looks at me. I know what question he will ask and I really don´t want to anwser it.

\- Do you live here alone?

There. I look away when I anwser.

\- No...  
\- Who do you live with?

I think he alredy suspects but he asks anyway. I take a dep breathe, still not looking at him. Then I anwser him with an shaky voice.

\- Lucas...

* * *

Rileys POV:

I stare at León´s back. We are walking to the airport. He´s been staying with me in my apartment the whole month I´ve been here and when I suggested he would come with me to New York, he happily accepted. Suddenly León stops and I walk straight in to him causing him to fall to the ground. He let´s out a moan of pain and I hurry to him, cursing myself for the pain I´ve caused him.

\- León?

He dosn´t anwser and I wonder if he´s that hurt that he can´t speak or that he´s angry.

\- León? I aks in a softer voice.

I bend down besides him and takes his face hin my hands. He´s eyes is closed and he´s still moaning in pain. When I look at his face my jaw drops. He has a big deep wound on his cheek. It´s bleeding and I don´t know what to do. Then I remeber that packed bandages in case, since I know how clumpsy I can be. I quikly unpack the bags in search for the bandages. When I found them I kiss him gentle on the lips and whisper to him that this may hurt a little. Then I carefully touch the wound, he moan and I quikly pulls away. I put on the bandages and kiss him again. Then I hug him, and whisper sweet stuff in his ear. After a while León stops moaning and we just sit there quiet.

\- Thank you Riley. He whisper.  
\- No problem, I´m sorry.  
\- It´s okay, I guess that I have to realize that you can be a little bit clumpsy.  
\- Thank you...  
\- Do you want to go?

I nod and get´s up. He offers me his hand and I happily takes it. Then we start walking to the airport again.

* * *

Josh POV:

Lucas...Lucas...Lucas...

\- ...Lucas?...I choke a little.

Was she serious? Did she really live with Lucas? I stared at her in disbelif.

\- Yes...

She didn´t look at me, at least she was ashamed. I knew she would eventually end up with Lucas, but I thought it would take longer time. That she would try to fight it because she had hurted her best friend. I was obviously wrong. I still cared, but I had loved Maya for a long time. I couldn´t just stop care. That´s why I asked about the house or apartment.

\- Why do you live with Lucas?  
\- Because...  
\- Why?! Maya!  
\- Because we´re together!

She finally looks me in the eyes.

\- Okay? We´re together.  
\- Why did you do that?  
\- What?  
\- Why did you get together with him?  
\- I don´t want to talk about it... She mutters.  
\- Well you don´t have another choice...  
\- Why do you even care?  
\- Because I care... about you.  
\- Why?  
\- Why I care about you?  
\- Yes! I cheated! Josh, I cheated on you! It´s not something I´m proud of and if I could I wouldn´t do it! But I did! I did and I lost you!  
\- Maybe you didn´t...  
\- What?  
\- Maybe you didn´t lose me.

I scoot closer and kiss her softly. She wraps her arms around me and I pull her closer. It was wrong, but it felt so goddamn right.


	19. Marry me

_Previous on Breaking:_

 _\- Why do you live here?_

 _I laugh. What´s that for a question? He shouldn´t care where I lived. He broke up with me, called me sick. He shouldn´t care, but he seems to do that anyway._

 _\- Maya?_  
 _\- Josh..._  
 _\- You didn´t anwser the question._  
 _\- Right..._  
 _\- Why do you live here?_  
 _\- Why do you care?_  
 _\- I care..._

 _He dosn´t finish the sentence and I wonder what he wanted to say._

 _He looks at me. I know what question he will ask and I really don´t want to anwser it._

 _\- Do you live here alone?_

 _There. I look away when I anwser._

 _\- No..._  
 _\- Who do you live with?_

 _I think he alredy suspects but he asks anyway. I take a dep breathe, still not looking at him. Then I anwser him with an shaky voice._

 _\- Lucas..._

 _\- ...Lucas?...I choke a little._

 _Was she serious? Did she really live with Lucas? I stared at her in disbelif._

 _\- Yes..._

 _\- Why?! Maya!_  
 _\- Because we´re together!_

 _She finally looks me in the eyes._

 _\- Okay? We´re together._

 _\- Why did you get together with him?_  
 _\- I don´t want to talk about it... She mutters._  
 _\- Well you don´t have another choice..._  
 _\- Why do you even care?_  
 _\- Because I care... about you._  
 _\- Why?_  
 _\- Why I care about you?_  
 _\- Yes! I cheated! Josh, I cheated on you! It´s not something I´m proud of and if I could I wouldn´t do it! But I did! I did and I lost you!_  
 _\- Maybe you didn´t..._  
 _\- What?_  
 _\- Maybe you didn´t lose me._

 _I scoot closer and kiss her softly._

 _Suddenly León stops and I walk straight in to him causing him to fall to the ground. He let´s out a moan of pain and I hurry to him, cursing myself for the pain I´ve caused him._

 _\- León?_

 _I bend down besides him and takes his face hin my hands. He´s eyes is closed and he´s still moaning in pain. When I look at his face my jaw drops. He has a big deep wound on his cheek._

 _When I found them I kiss him gentle on the lips and whisper to him that this may hurt a little. Then I carefully touch the wound, he moan and I quikly pulls away. I put on the bandages and kiss him again._

 _\- Thank you Riley. He whisper._  
 _\- No problem, I´m sorry._  
 _\- It´s okay, I guess that I have to realize that you can be a little bit clumpsy._  
 _\- Thank you..._

* * *

Mayas POV:

Our bodies move in perfect sync and I almost forget that I´m kissing the wrong person. I´ve missed his kisses more than I thought. He bites my lip lightly which causes me to moan. After a few more minutes we pull apart. I catch my breath this was the most intense kiss I had ever had with somebody. My head snaps up when I hear someone outside the door. Lucas! I shove Josh to the backdoor and he kisses me again.

\- Just a memory. I´m gonna move on I promise.  
\- Thank you...  
\- I really loved you, you know...  
\- I know... I whisper.  
\- I wish it had turned out diffrent...  
\- Trust me Josh, me too...  
\- Will we be friends?  
\- If you want to Josh, I have no problems with that.  
\- I will always remeber you and our time togheter...Will you?

I quikly look at the door, Lucas hasn´t come in yet, but it´s only a matter of time.

\- Yes yes, go now...  
\- Okay...Goodbye Maya Hart...  
\- Goodbye Josh...

I quikly close the door when he´s gone and sight in relife. I´m feeling guilty and I know what I have to do. I walk in to the hall and opens the door. Outside the door Lucas is fumbling with his keys. He looks at me.

\- Hey.  
\- Hi...  
\- I´m sorry Maya, I didn´t mean to yell at you before.  
\- I know, it´s cool.  
\- You sure?  
\- Yeah, I´m fine.  
\- Okay.

He kisses me, normally I would enjoy it but now my thoughts were on Josh. I´m picturing how the kiss would be with Josh, more passion and more love. I pull apart and Lucas looks confused.

\- I need to ask you something...  
\- Okay?  
\- I was wondering if...  
\- If what?

I take a deep breathe. Josh said goodbye, there´s no future for us anymore. This is my new future.

\- Would you marry me?

* * *

Leóns POV:

I look at Riley who´s sitting besides me in the airplane. She sleeping, I take a picture of her. She looks so cute, I can´t belivie how lucky I am that get´s to have her. She´s my personal sunshine, she lights up my day with just a smile, and there´s no evil in her precense.

 _"We´re now about to land, please put you´re seatbelts on"_

I carefully wake Riley up and tells her to put her seatbelt on. She yawns and do as I said. I give her a kiss, I can feel her smile as we kiss. I´ve gotten more than happy that Riley wanted me to follow with her to New York. I was a little surprzed when she asked but mostly happy. I wanted to meet her friends, the ones that she had before everything that happend.

\- Why did you want me to come to New York with you?  
\- I need support and you make me feel safe.  
\- Why did we leave one week earlier?  
\- My former bestie is pregnant...I´ve missed her León...

I take her hand and squeeze it. I´ve never been through a thing like this, I can´t belivie all the feelings Riley feel right now. Yet she made it out alive, a little bruised but alive.

\- I can´t say that I completly understand...but I´m on you´re side no matter what happens.  
\- Thank you.

She puts her head on my shoulder and I start to look out the window. A half and hour later we´re on the airport. Riley said her friend would be here to welcome us. Apparently no one else exept the friend knew we would come an week earlier. Riley is standing on her toes and looking around the airport, trying to spot her friend. Suddenly she begins waving like crazy and I understand that she spotted her friend. Riley starts to run and I follow, she and her friends hug each other. It´s hard to belivie that this is the friend that betrayed Riley, they are surprisingly nice and kind towards each other.

\- Maya...  
\- Riley...  
\- Hi, I´m León. I cut in.

Mayas head snaps at my direction. She eyes me then hugs Riley.

\- Good job Riley...

I have my ideas on what she´s meaning, but instead I eye Maya critical.

\- Soo you´re Maya? The girl who betrayed my girl...  
\- Yeah...I´m so sorry about that Riley...  
\- It´s okay...I think...Anyway how´s the...baby?  
\- Good, I think...I don´t think it´s old enough to do anything yet...  
\- Okay...That´s good...I guess...  
\- Yeah...

* * *

 **Autors Note: I´ve never flyed before so I don´t know what they are saing but I just made something up, hope it didn´t sound wrong. Love you, thanks for all the nice comments that I´ve gotten, on all my stories. You are ammazing.**


	20. Marry me yes? No?

_Previous on Breaking:_

 _After a few more minutes we pull apart. I catch my breath this was the most intense kiss I had ever had with somebody. My head snaps up when I hear someone outside the door. Lucas! I shove Josh to the backdoor and he kisses me again._

 _\- Just a memory. I´m gonna move on I promise._  
 _\- Thank you..._  
 _\- I really loved you, you know..._  
 _\- I know... I whisper._  
 _\- I wish it had turned out diffrent..._

 _\- Okay...Goodbye Maya Hart..._  
 _\- Goodbye Josh..._

 _I quikly close the door when he´s gone and sight in relife. I´m feeling guilty and I know what I have to do._

 _\- I´m sorry Maya, I didn´t mean to yell at you before._  
 _\- I know, it´s cool._  
 _\- You sure?_  
 _\- Yeah, I´m fine._  
 _\- Okay._

 _He kisses me, normally I would enjoy it but now my thoughts were on Josh._

 _\- I was wondering if..._  
 _\- If what?_

 _I take a deep breathe. Josh said goodbye, there´s no future for us anymore. This is my new future._

 _\- Would you marry me?_

 _\- Why did you want me to come to New York with you?_  
 _\- I need support and you make me feel safe._  
 _\- Why did we leave one week earlier?_  
 _\- My former bestie is pregnant...I´ve missed her León..._

 _I take her hand and squeeze it. I´ve never been through a thing like this, I can´t belivie all the feelings Riley feel right now. Yet she made it out alive, a little bruised but alive._

 _\- I can´t say that I completly understand...but I´m on you´re side no matter what happens._

 _\- Maya..._  
 _\- Riley..._  
 _\- Hi, I´m León. I cut in._

 _\- Soo you´re Maya? The girl who betrayed my girl..._

* * *

Mayas POV:

My eyes widned in shock, I was gonna ask that! Now I´m standing here looking into Lucas green eyes and wishing they were Joshs brown eyes. I was so sure that i did the right thing, I was gonna purpose to Lucas, but now...Now I´m not sure. Josh closed the door, he said he was gonna forget about me...There is no futer for us anymore. So why can´t I stop thinking about him?

Lucas is standing in front of me, waiting for my anwser. I have to make an decision, fast. Josh closed the door, but Lucas is having his door open. He´s okay with spending the rest of his life with me. He has accepted that he and Riley won´t be togehter anymore...So why can´t I do the same?

\- Yes...Yes I will marry you.

As soon as the words slip out, he hugs me tight. This is not that bad, if this will help me get over Josh then fine. He let´s me go and looks me in the eyes.

\- You sure you want this?

I´m on my way to tell him the truth, then I remeber how happy Lucas looked when I said yes. Maybe he need someone to hold on to, just like me. I need Lucas as much as he needs me.

\- Yes I´m sure.  
\- Thank you...  
\- Are we gonna send invitations to the wedding or what?  
\- But don´t we have to decide when we will get married first?

I smile to him.

\- On the summer of course.  
\- It is summer alredy...  
\- Then we better get going.

I take his hand in mine and drag him to the kithcen table, if I was gonna do this, I wanted to do it the right way.

\- We need to write invitation first, then we can do something else.  
\- Okay...Who do you want to invite?  
\- Well...Mattwhes of course, my mom, Shawn, Farkle, Zay, Riley and Josh...  
\- Josh?  
\- He´s in the Mattwhes family.  
\- Okay...  
\- You need to pick a best man.  
\- That´s easy, Zay...  
\- Not Farkle?  
\- I´ve known Zay longer...Can Farkle be something too?  
\- He can walk after Zay...crap.  
\- What?  
\- I need one more after me! I´ve only got Riley! I don´t know anyone else.  
\- Smackle?  
\- Yes of course!

We write the invitaions and then we walk to post them. Then I look at the clock. I hurry to kiss Lucas, then I call a cab. I totally forgot about Riley.

* * *

Rileys POV:

It was a little awkward after Leóns and Mayas `talk`. The cab ride was silent, I tried to start a conversation in the begining but I quikly gave up when neither of them anwsered me. When the cab stopped outside our apartment we said goodbye to Maya, she smiled sadly towards me. She was proud of me, but sad that we ended up like this. We were like two strangers, I still knew Maya, how she felt and how she thought. But our talk wasn´t the same. It was awkward and I wasn´t comfortable when I talked to her.

Maybe we would never heal from the things that happend, but I hoped so. León opned the door to our apartment and I stepped in. We had just bought a apartment from Chicago. I assumed I wasn´t welcomed at my parents house and we didn´t want to stay at a hotel, so we thought buying a apartment was the best thing to do.

\- She was intense.

I turn around and faces León. I knew he was talking about Maya and I had to agree. She could be really intense sometimes. Since I used to hang out with her, I was used to her being her. We put down our stuff and walk around the apartment to get used to it. Suddenly I feel a couple of arms embrace me and I smile.

\- You want to get some food? He whisper in my ear.  
\- I´ll go buy, I need to walk anyway.  
\- Okay, be careful.

I roll my eyes, I´ve lived here my whole life. I knew this city very well.

\- I will.

I take my purse and check so that I have enough money. Then I walk out to the warm June air. It´s still warm even though the clock is six. I decide to go to an chines restaurant. I´m looking through my phone when I bump into someone. I fall to the ground and hits my hit on the ground. It hurts.

\- Oh no! Are you okay?

Lucas...Of all the people I bump into Lucas.

\- Riley?  
\- Hmm...

I helps me up and my head pounds. I imidiatly put my hand on the back of my head. He sees my action and looks sorry.

\- I´m so sorry Riley...I didn´t mean to...  
\- I know...  
\- Here let me help you...  
\- It´s fine Lucas, it´s not like I hurted my ancle or something.  
\- Okay, are you sure that you are okay?  
\- I´ll be fine.

I turn around and continue to walk to the restaurant. I´ll only get a few steps before he yells:

\- I´ve missed you Riles!

I slowly turn around. He looks at me with those green eyes.

\- I´ve missed you too... I´m talking with an low voice, but he hears.

He smiles sadly at me before I turn around once again and starts walking to the restaurant. I order something and then I wak home. My head still hurts and I barley have the energy to walk. Eventually I get home. León hurrys up to me with an worried face. I collapse in his arms and he carry me to our bed where I fall asleep.

I wake up to the smell of pancakes. At first I wonder where I am, but then the memories comes rushing in. The meeting with Lucas and the fall. My head still hurts, but not as much as before. I crawl out of bed and walk to the kitchen. León is sanding at the oven and is making pancakes.

\- Good morning sunshine.  
\- Good morning.

I take up an envelope that´s lying on the table. I look at it, my name is on it.

\- What´s this?  
\- I don´t know. I saw you´re name so I put it there.

I slowly open the envelope and when I read the small text I faint...

* * *

 **Autors Note: So chapter nineteen, what do you think the envelope was? And what did it say? Love you! Thanks for the reviwes!**


	21. Breaking

_Previous on Breaking:_

 _Lucas is standing in front of me, waiting for my anwser. I have to make an decision, fast. Josh closed the door, but Lucas is having his door open. He´s okay with spending the rest of his life with me. He has accepted that he and Riley won´t be togehter anymore...So why can´t I do the same?_

 _\- Yes...Yes I will marry you._

 _\- You sure you want this?_

 _I´m on my way to tell him the truth, then I remeber how happy Lucas looked when I said yes._

 _\- Yes I´m sure._

 _\- You need to pick a best man._  
 _\- That´s easy, Zay..._  
 _\- Not Farkle?_  
 _\- I´ve known Zay longer..._

 _She was proud of me, but sad that we ended up like this. We were like two strangers, I still knew Maya, how she felt and how she thought. But our talk wasn´t the same. It was awkward and I wasn´t comfortable when I talked to her._

 _Maybe we would never heal from the things that happend, but I hoped so._

 _We put down our stuff and walk around the apartment to get used to it. Suddenly I feel a couple of arms embrace me and I smile._

 _\- You want to get some food? He whisper in my ear._  
 _\- I´ll go buy, I need to walk anyway._  
 _\- Okay, be careful._

 _I roll my eyes, I´ve lived here my whole life. I knew this city very well._

 _I´m looking through my phone when I bump into someone. I fall to the ground and hits my head on the ground. It hurts._

 _\- Oh no! Are you okay?_

 _Lucas...Of all the people I bump into Lucas._

 _\- Riley?_

 _I helps me up and my head pounds. I imidiatly put my hand on the back of my head. He sees my action and looks sorry._

 _\- I´m so sorry Riley...I didn´t mean to..._  
 _\- I know..._

 _\- I´ll be fine._

 _I turn around and continue to walk to the restaurant. I´ll only get a few steps before he yells:_

 _\- I´ve missed you Riles!_

 _I slowly turn around. He looks at me with those green eyes._

 _\- I´ve missed you too... I´m talking with an low voice, but he hears._

 _He smiles sadly at me before I turn around once again and starts walking to the restaurant._

 _I wake up to the smell of pancakes._

 _León is standing at the oven and is making pancakes._

 _I take up an envelope that´s lying on the table. I look at it, my name is on it._

 _\- What´s this?_  
 _\- I don´t know. I saw you´re name so I put it there._

 _I slowly open the envelope..._

* * *

Lucas POV:

I saw her, I really saw her. She said she would be back in a week but she´s here...now. I let myself be happy for another moment, then I face the facts that she´s here because she lives here, not because she want´s me back. I let out a deep sight when I remeber that I´m engaged to Maya. I proposed to Maya, I don´t get to feel this. I´m engaged to another woman. Maybe I can be happy, maybe Maya is what I need, fire. I think back to the moment when I realized that everybody wanted me and Maya togehter...everybody exept me.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 **-But we´re so much alike...Riley said with an weak voice.  
\- And they´re so diffrent! Darby stated.  
\- But we´re like summer rain...Rileys voice was weak, small.  
\- And they´re like fire! Sarah exclaimd excited.**

* * *

I remember how angry I got when they thought they could decide who I wanted to be with, how angry I got when they thought they knew love. Fire burns everything in it´s way, and no one likes it. Summer rain help things grow, and everybody loves it. But maybe I was wrong...Maybe summer rain isn´t for me after all...Maybe fire was for me, cause after all I do nothing but destroy the people I love.

* * *

Rileys POV:

I wake up on the couch, at first I don´t remember what happend but then I remember. I read a letter that was adressed to me and then...I fainted. I replay the letter in my head:

 _Maya Penelope Hart and Lucas Friar_

 _are pleased to announce that they_

 _are getting married the fifth on July..._

My eyes fills with tears, and I put down the invitation on the table and I quitly sob. I wrap my arms around myself and burry my head into my cheast. I knew this would happen at some point, I mean I never expected Lucas to be hung on me forever. But I wished that he would wait a little longer, but maybe their love for each other were to strong.

Maybe he got tired of summer rain, maybe he decided to try something new...Something like fire. I´ve never liked fire, it destroys everything that´s beautiful and leaves only disaster. I´ve always loved summer rain, it falls down slowly and beautiful and helps the beautiful grow. I let my tears flow down my cheeks and I cry.

I havn´t cried in weeks but it feels good to let all my emotions out. I hear the door open and my head snaps up and towards the door. I furiously wipe away the tears that´s still on my cheeks. I don´t want León to see me like a mess, I don´t want him to feel bad. León walks in quietly and the wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight. I burry my head into his chest and cry even more.

He slowly backs away and looks at me with his ocean blue eyes.

\- I´m sorry... I apologies.  
\- Riley...You don´t need to apologies.  
\- It´s just that...I´m breaking and I don´t know who will catch me when I finally fall...

He hugs me again, tighter. Letting me know that he´s there for me. I wrap my arms around him and sight.

\- Riles, I will always be here for you...I love you.

I smile at him, his eyes are filled with concearn and love...For me.

\- I love you too...

* * *

 **Autors Note: This was chapter 20! I´m sorry for the long break I took! I didn´t mean to be away at all, I just had writing block. So I took some time off and then the inspiration came to me. I will try to update Go and Do you see me? But I´m unsure how to start both of them. Comment if you want part three! And feel free to leave a suggestion on the name for part three, preferably on B. Thank you for the reviwes that I´ve been reciving on the other stories! You´re all amazing and I love you all!**


End file.
